


All in the Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Community: hp_kinkfest, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only sister is hard. Really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SDK and Badgerlady for the feedback and beta.

Funny how people—siblings—could be so different when raised in the same house by the same parents.

Take Percy...which Ginny did frequently. 

She placed her hands at the small of his back, rolling her hips forward, the strap-on sliding into his arse inch by inch.

Ginny smiled, watching as his fingers gripped the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat on his back making his skin glisten in the low light. 

He pushed his arse up, taking the toy deeper. "Oh, fuck," he gasped, followed by a whimpering sound. 

"Attaboy, Perce," she cooed, thrusting with a steady rhythm, her hands pulling him back onto the thick, purple dildo.

Over and over, harder and harder until she was panting, her thighs straining with the effort. Percy babbled incoherently, frotting against the mattress beneath him as she pounded into his arse. 

Grabbing his shoulders, Ginny snapped her hips. She knew her aim was perfect when Percy cried out, and his thighs began to tremble.

"Please, Gin," he begged. "I need to come."

"Then come," she said, nailing his prostate again. His body tensed, his hot, sticky come no doubt spilling onto the sheets. 

Once he relaxed, panting heavily, Ginny slowly pulled back, easing the dildo from his arse gently. She took off the strap-on and dropped it on the floor, then lay down beside him.

"You know what comes next, don't you, love?" she said, nails trailing down his spine.

He blinked at her then nodded. She was almost impressed that he managed to push himself up off the mattress rather than falling straight to sleep, but this was part of their arrangement. Sleep could wait until they were both satisfied.

He crawled between her spread thighs and began lapping at her soaking wet cunt. She sighed, relaxing back against the pillows, and carded her fingers through his sweaty hair.

~^^^~

In a surprise to no one, Fred and George insisted on doing everything together.

Even Ginny.

"Didn't you fuck her last time?" Fred said, rubbing the head of his cock over her parted lips, merely teasing her.

"I most certainly... ah... did not," George said from his position behind her, his cock—thick and stocky like his body—stretching her wide. "You're thinking of Christmas."

"Right you are, Georgie," Fred replied. He looked down at Ginny, who was now licking the head. "Can't complain, can I? Not when she's so eager to suck me."

"Feed her your cock, Freddie." George started thrusting and Ginny moaned around Fred's length as he finally pushed it into her mouth. "Ah, that's lovely. Music to my ears."

"If you put your back into it," Fred teased, his hands cradling Ginny's head as he quickened his pace, "she'll be mewling like a Kneazle in heat."

"Ha! You just want me to come first," George said accusingly, though he did start fucking her harder.

"You know me too well, brother," Fred replied, his fingers now tight in her hair as he fucked her face, his cock stretching her lips wide. 

She could do nothing but let them use her, pleasure rolling over her in waves as George reached for her clit and began to rub. She moaned, whimpered, keened, trembling beneath his touch.

"Nearly there," George panted.

"Come on..." Fred added.

She didn't know who came first but George roared and stilled inside her as drops of Fred's come on her tongue soon turned into mouthfuls that she swallowed greedily. 

"Don't know what we'd do without you, Gin," Fred said, patting her on the bottom as he stood.

"Sure you do," George said, leaning forward and pulling Fred into a kiss. 

Ginny moved out from between them as they began snogging and groping each other. She pulled on her bathrobe and slipped out, leaving them to enjoy another round by themselves.

~^^^~

Ron was all about breasts. Anyone who'd seen the way he looked at Lavender knew that. He liked them big, he liked them bouncy.

Ginny's weren't especially large, but when she was riding Ron, they were good enough.

"Lemme see those tits," Ron said, practically salivating.

Ginny pushed her chest forward as she raised and lowered herself, taking him deep as he could go.

"Ah, yeah." He reached for them. Cupping them, squeezing them. He pushed them together, sliding his thumbs in the crease between them. 

He reached around her back, drawing her body down to him so he could suck a nipple into his mouth, the other one pinched and teased by his thumb and forefinger. 

His eyes closed and he looked at peace, like a child suckling his mother. 

Ginny squeezed his cock with her cunt and his eyes snapped open, blazing with lust.

He switched to the other nipple, this time keeping his eyes open, his hips thrusting up to meet Ginny each time she slid back down.

"Fuck, yeah, ride me." He gripped her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down on his cock. She leaned over, dangling her tits in his face, rubbing them over the stubble on his cheeks. She pushed them together and he buried his face between them, licking and sucking every bare patch of skin his tongue could reach.

She knew he was getting close and knew what he wanted. She slowed down her movements, then unseated herself from his lap. 

"Come on, then," she said, kneeling on the bed, chest puffed out. 

Ron groaned and stood, wrapping his hand around his cock.

She pushed her tits together again, pinching her nipples for his benefit, offering them up like a sacrifice.

His hand flew over his length and with a growl he spurted across her chest, painting her tits with his come. 

Ginny drew a finger through the mess and sucked it into her mouth. She then reached between her thighs and brought herself off while Ron licked her tits clean.

~^^^~

Charlie was rough, as if dragons weren't the only things he was interested in taming.

"I think I'll use my hand this time," Charlie said, patting his thigh. "C'mere."

Ginny dropped her robes as she walked to Charlie. She stretched across his lap, fingertips and toes brushing the floor.

"Lovely," he murmured, his broad, rough hand caressing the soft skin of her bottom. His fingers slid between her cheeks, lightly pressing against the plug he'd inserted that morning.

Ginny shivered, anticipation coursing through her. She knew there would be pain but it only made the pleasure greater.

"How many do you deserve?" he asked, his touch firmer now, kneading the muscle of her arse—warming it for what was to come. 

"Twenty," she said.

Charlie chuckled. "I can't say no to that. Your bottom will be on fire by the time I fuck you."

The first swat came suddenly and she gasped, trying to relax. Only nineteen more to go.

Charlie alternated between her cheeks, sometimes several in succession, sometimes pausing to push a finger into her cunt before spanking her again. 

She wriggled and groaned, becoming wetter every time his hand smacked her arse; his cock grew harder beneath her stomach as she squirmed.

"Just a couple more," he murmured as her arms quivered, trying to hold herself steady. The two hard smacks made her cry out but, before she could recover, Charlie slipped from beneath her and pressed a hand to her back.

"Stay like that," he said and eased the plug out of her arse. She heard the wet sound of lube and before she knew it, Charlie pushed his cock into her arse and started thrusting immediately, long, sure strokes. His hands grabbed her arse, hot with blood from the spanking.

Just when she started to feel light headed, Charlie's strong arms pulled her upright as he continued fucking her in a standing position. She leaned her head against his shoulder, crying out when he bit down where her neck met her shoulder, his cock throbbing inside her as he came.

He didn't let her go, though. Never one to get soft after a single round, Charlie kept thrusting as he walked them over to the sofa and bent Ginny over the arm, pounding into her again. He pulled out at the last moment and came all over her arse, rubbing the sticky come over her still hot skin.

~^^^~

Ginny crawled into her big brother's lap, Bill's embrace always a comfort to her.

"How's my girl?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Everything, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said, burying her head into his neck and inhaling the familiar scent of his aftershave. 

"Good. That's good." He pressed his lips to the top of her head before moving down to nibble at her earlobe. 

She started moving, her body undulating against his. 

He stopped sucking at the spot just beneath her ear and tipped her face up to look at him. "Is there something you want? Something you need? You only need ask. Daddy will take care of you." 

She blushed. It was always hard to ask for what she wanted when she was so used to just giving others what they wanted. 

"I want to suck you, Daddy," she said, hoping she sounded confident. "May I suck your cock?"

"You may." Bill smiled, eyes sparkling. "Was that so hard?"

Ginny giggled. "No, but you are."

Bill laughed. "Enough of your cheek." He let go of her and she scooted back, reaching for his trousers.

He lifted up and she pulled his trousers and pants down his thighs, pushing them to his ankles.

Her mouth watered as she looked at his length. She'd never tell her brothers but Bill's cock was perfect.

"I thought you wanted to suck me, princess," he said, wrapping his hand around the base and giving himself a single firm stroke, a drop of precome appearing at the tip.

She wasted no more time and moved forward between his thighs and sucked the head into her mouth. She looked up at him as she took more of him into her mouth, thrilling at the look of pleasure on his face. 

Working him with her hands, tongue and mouth, Ginny drew him deep into her throat, pleased when Bill groaned. She pulled off, then moved lower, sucking his sac into her mouth: one of his bollocks, then the other, then both, stuffing her mouth full.

Moving lower still, she swiped her tongue across his arsehole before pointing her tongue and pushing, driving her tongue into him as she stroked his leaking cock.

"Yes, baby, just like that," he said moaning, one hand stroking her hair. "You take good care of your Daddy."

She slid a finger inside him, then sucked his cock again, bobbing her head in time with the motion in his arse.

Bill's other hand pressed to the back of her head, his touch no longer gentle. He held her head steady as he fucked her face, continuing to push back onto her finger. 

She could hardly breathe, face buried in his groin, but she sucked and sucked and sucked until his arse clamped down on her finger and his come burst into her mouth, spilling out the corners as she tried to swallow and breathe at the same time.

Bill leaned back panting, his hands again gentle on her head, smoothing her hair down. 

"Get up here, love," he said, finally. She crawled back up into his lap again. 

"Daddy's going to take care of you, too," Bill said, and he moved his hand between her thighs, pushing two fingers into her cunt. 

"Thank you, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he fingered her to completion, coming only when he let her.

Ginny always did her best for her Daddy.


End file.
